edainfandomcom-20200223-history
Rohan
RohanOnager.jpg Game 2014-12-17 19-45-31-250.jpg Sammelpunkt2 1376240223.jpg Sammelpunkt1 1376240200.jpg Grimbold 1368647075.jpg Elfhelm 1368466830.jpg Bauern1 1376240087.1.jpg Theodred 1327657398.jpg Theoden2 1327657393.jpg Theoden1 1327657389.jpg KorumpierterTheoden.jpg Erkenbrand 1327657382.jpg Eomer 1327657341.jpg Rohan is one of the most aggressive good factions, but has a wooden masonry, which may be provided with extensions. 7 Plots are available within the fortress. On camp maps, Rohan has a broken wooden palisade with multiple entrances. Rohan is a cavalry and peasant faction, with great emphasis on the cavalry. This faction has the highest number of different cavalry units, but receives the least access to infantry units. On outposts captains of Rohan can be recruited, the Spellbook provides a large number of allied troops aside. Rohan is a new faction separated from Gondor and the old Men of the West faction. Rohan is the the land of the Horse-Lords. It is a strong Cavalry faction with peasant spam in the early game. Rohan Strategic Points Castles Rohan Castles are walled fortifications that prevent the enemy from entering the main fortress. The walls are able to be walked on and provide a platform for defending Archers to rain down death upon attacking forces.The castle is made up of the central tower, seven build plots, and twelve wall plots. The wall plots can construct various defenses to guard the castle. These are Wall banners, Battle Towers and Postern Gates. Camps The Rohan Camp is not as defensible as the castle. It only has four non-walkable wall barriers. The central tower is surrounded by six build plots and seven defensive plots guard the openings between the walls. A sentry tower can be built at each defensive plot. Outposts Rohan can build either the Exile Camp or the regular outpost. Settlements The settlement is a single building that can be built. Rohan has three options for their settlements. They can construct the Rohan Farm, Assembly Point and the Stud Farm. Buildings Units Naval Units Heroes Théoden The King of Rohan is by custom the First Marshall of the Riddermark in Rohan. Theoden is an old man by the time of the War of the Ring. Poisoned in his mind by Grima Wormtongue, he is enslaved to the will of Saruman. When first recruited, Theoden is followed around by Grima who whispers evil into his mind. He is unable to attack enemy units but has many Support skills to aid the Rohirrim in their battles. When he is freed from his spell, Theoden is restored as the great King of Rohan. Theoden is given a new set of skills to Support his troops and is able to attack enemy units with his sword and mount to lead the cavalry of Rohan on the warpath. Merry The Hobbit, Meriadoc Brandybuck, is a squire of Rohan. He acts as a scouting unit in the early game and supports the infantry of Rohan. He is also able to mount up with several of Rohan's heroes to aid them in battle. He can either wield a sword or a rock to strike his enemies from far away. Gamling Gamling marshals the forces of Rohan. He supports the peasants of Rohan and strengthens their fight against the enemies of Rohan. In the Edain Mod, he is recruited on foot and wielding a sword but he can also mount to wield his bow and fire deadly arrows from afar. Eowyn Eowyn is the niece of Theoden and sister of Eomer. She disguised herself among the Rohirrim and fights alongside her people. Her primary role is to hunt down enemy heroes and bring them down with her powerful abilities. She wields a sword with deadly skill and can mount her horse to disguise as a Rohirrim and join her brethren in the battle. Hama Hama is the Door-warden of Edoras. He is a strong warrior and protective of his King. Hama acts as the Tank Hero for Rohan. He wields a sword and can mount on a horse if he needs to ride with the Rohirrim into battle. Eomer Eomer is the Third Marshall of the Mark and nephew to King Theoden. Outlawed by the Grima and the poisoned Theoden, Eomer fights to save his country from the ravaging orcs. Eomer is a mass slayer hero. He wields a sword and can ride a horse to ride with his Exiles. Théodred Theodred is the son of Theoden. He is the Second Marshall of the Mark and leads the men of Westfold. Theodred supports both units and buildings. External Buildplots Buildings Units Heroes Eomer Eomer is the Third Marshall of the Mark and nephew to King Theoden. Outlawed by the Grima and the poisoned Theoden, Eomer fights to save his country from the ravaging orcs. Eomer is a mass slayer hero. He can also be trained from the Exile Camp. Upgrades Spellbook Upgrades Strategy Typical of most heroic factions, Rohan starts most games with walls around their fortress or camp, and has a good number of options for defending their citadel. As such, Rohan's strategy excels in defense and preservation of their territory. To aid with defending territory, Rohan's settlements have the option of constructing farms that can train two types of infantry. Rohan peasants and farmhands are quite cheap and train fairly quickly, but they're rather strong for their cost, especially when they are fighting nearby their farms. Rohan's true strength is in their cavalry. By constructing stud farms, Rohan has access to four or more different units of horsemen that start out reasonably priced, but become cheaper and cheaper with the stud farm bonus. Plus, Rohan's horsemen can receive several upgrades to further improve their fighting ability, and half of their hero units can mount a horse, allowing them to ride along. Rohan excels in everything that cavalry are meant for; harassing enemy forces by trampling them from the flank, tearing down enemy buildings out in the open, and quickly responding to the call of conflict across the map. Their three most common cavalry types can be trained cheaply and quickly just like their defensive peasant infantry. Of course, being a cavalry-oriented faction has its merits and weaknesses. While Rohan has an extreme advantage in the areas of speed and strength, their other tactics are lacking. The peasantry infantry can be mass-produced for a ready defense or for swarming and harassing the enemy, but aside from their upgrades they receive from their spellbook power, they pale in comparison to other infantry because they don't have any noteworthy strengths aside from being readily available. Rohan also lacks effective siege weaponry, having access only to a battering ram and a catapult; both of them are rather slow, have slightly shorter range, and aren't quite as effective for attacking fortifications. Rohan's foot archers are also sub-par compared to their mounted archers from the stables. Considering the fact that Rohan relies so much on cavalry for attacking, a faction that focuses on heavy infantry such as Gondor and Isengard have a sharp edge over them when they mass-produce spear-wielding soldiers. Category:Playable Faction Category:Men Category:Rohan Category:Good Faction